Sayaka Miki
„Auch in Zukunft werde ich, das Magical Girl Sayaka, den Frieden von Mitakihara mit aller Kraft verteidigen!“ Sayaka Miki ist eins der Magical Girls aus Puella Magi Madoka Magica, dem ersten Teil der Puella-Magi-Serie. Sie ist außerdem von klein auf die beste Freundin der Protagonistin Madoka Kaname. Aussehen Sayakas Aussehen ist im Gegensatz zu den anderen Magical Girls ziemlich burschikos. Sie hat blaue, kinnlange Haare, die auf der rechten Seite allerdings etwas länger sind. Auf der linken Seite trägt sie zwei goldene Haarklammern, welche so nach hinten gesteckt sind, dass man ihr Ohr sehen kann. Wie ihre Haare sind auch ihre Augen blau. Sayaka trägt auch wie Madoka durchgehend ihre Schuluniform. Diese besteht aus einer cremefarbenen Jacke, an der am Kragen und an den Ärmeln rote Verzierungen zu sehen sind. Darunter trägt sie ein weißes Hemd, ansonsten noch einen schwarz-weiß-karierten Rock und braune Lederschuhe. Allerdings trägt Sayaka keine Kniestrümpfe wie Madoka, sondern dunkelblaue, nach oben gezogene Socken. Ihr Outfit als Magical Girl ist am ehesten an eine Kampfrüstung angelehnt. Es besteht aus einem blau-weißen Kleid, welches ihr gerade so über den Po reicht und am Rock asymmetrisch geschnitten ist. Passend dazu trägt sie einen weißen Umhang und blau-weiße Handschuhe, die fast ihre gesamten Arme bedecken. Unter dem Kleid trägt sie weiße Kniestrümpfe mit blauen Streifen, und als Schuhe trägt sie blaue Absatzstiefel. Ihr Soul Gem hat die Form eines Halbmondes und ist ebenfalls blau. Als Waffe verwendet sie einen Entersäbel. Persönlichkeit Zu Beginn des Animes hat Sayaka eine fröhliche und extrovertierte Persönlichkeit. Gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin Madoka lernte sie das Magical Girl Mami Tomoe kennen. Nachdem diese gestorben und sie selbst zu einer Kämpferin geworden war, veränderte sich ihr Charakter nach und nach immer mehr ins Negative. Sayaka hat einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn und versucht als Magical Girl eine heldenhafte Stellung zu erreichen. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb sie mit dem Magical Girl Kyoko Sakura verfeindet ist. Als sich die beiden allerdings besser kennenlernen, freunden sie sich langsam an. Als Sayaka die Wahrheit des Soul Gems herausfand, sah sie sich nicht mehr als ein Mensch an, sondern als einen Zombie. Deswegen musste sie ihre Liebe für den Violinisten Kyōsuke Kamijō aufgeben, mit dem sie von klein auf befreundet war. Dieser kam daraufhin mit Hitomi Shizuki zusammen, welche auch mit ihr und Madoka befreundet ist. Von Verzweiflung übermannt fing sie an verrückt zu werden und verwandelte sich letzten Endes in ihre Hexenform - Oktavia von Seckendorff. Kyoko und Madoka versuchten sie zurückzuverwandeln, scheiterten dabei aber vergeblich. Erstere beschloss, sich selbst und Sayaka mitsamt ihrer Hexenform zu töten, damit diese bei ihrem Tod nicht alleine sei. Als Göttin der Hoffnung verhindert Madoka am Ende, dass sie sich in eine Hexe verwandelt. Daraufhin führt sie diese an einen besseren Ort. Geschichte 'Sayaka im Anime und auf den Drama-CDs' Auf der Drama CD 2: Sunny Day Life wird beschrieben, wie Sayaka Hitomis Unterwäsche mit einem fragwürdigen Interesse beobachtete. Durch diese Beschreibung wird sie auch ziemlich pervers dargestellt. 'Sayaka in Puella Magi Kazumi Magica' Als Umika erklärte, dass Hexen der Endzustand aller Magical Girls sind, sind ganz kurz die Silhouetten von Sayaka und ihrer Hexenform Oktavia aufgetaucht. 'Sayaka in Puella Magi Oriko Magica' „Madoka, was willst du tun, wenn du dort bist? Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum Homura gegen die kämpft, aber... du kannst ihr nicht helfen! Du wärst Homura nur ein Klotz am Bein. Und deshalb... werde ich ihr beistehen! Wir sind schließlich Freundinnen! Ich kann sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen!“ *Sayaka wird im dritten Kapitel erwähnt, taucht allerdings erst im vierten Kapitel auf. Da sie bis dahin von Homura beschützt wird, schließt sie nicht den Pakt mit Kyubey und wird somit auch nicht zum Magical Girl. *Im siebten Kapitel wird erwähnt, dass Sayaka Homura im Gegensatz zu den anderen Timelines als eine Freundin ansieht. *Als die Mitakihara-Mittelschule von einer Hexenbarriere umhüllt wird, hilft sie Hitomi vom fünften bis zum siebten Kapitel, vor den Attacken der Familiaren zu entkommen. Madoka vereint sich wieder mit ihnen, und sie ziehen gemeinsam los, um Homura zu helfen. Dabei wird Madoka von Oriko getötet. Bevor Homura am Ende die Timeline neu startet, trauern Sayaka und Hitomi ihrer verstorbenen Freundin nach. 'Sayaka in Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Different Story' Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mangas bzw. den anderen Medien verhält sich Sayaka hier um einiges perfektionistischer. Oftmals ist sie von ihren eigenen Fehlern besessen, und sie ist sich hier auch den Erklärungen der anderen bewusst. *Als Mami anfordert, die Magie genauer zu studieren, um Hexen finden zu können, versucht Sayaka zu entkommen. *Sie kann auch hier wieder andere Menschen heilen. *Am Ende des vierten Kapitels taucht Sayaka das erste Mal auf. Im siebten Kapitel wird gezeigt, wie sie den Pakt mit Kyubey schließt und dadurch vermeidet, dass Mami in Gefahr gerät. *Als Hitomi ihr erzählt, dass sie Kyōsuke ihre Liebe gestehen will, hält ihr Verantwortungssinn als Magical Girl sie davon ab, sie ihm zuerst zu gestehen. Wie im Anime ist sie nicht dazu in der Lage, ihre eigene Selbstsucht zu ertragen. Das wird besonders dadurch hervorgehoben, als sie Hitomi nicht aus einer Hexenfalle hilft. *Im achten Kapitel schafft es Sayaka, ihre Magie zu erschöpfen und zu einer Hexe zu werden. Laut Kyubey ist sie viel zu schwach, um wieder positive Magie von mächtigeren Magical Girls zu erhalten. *Im letzten Kapitel wird sie von Madoka wiederbelebt, welche den Pakt mit Kyubey geschlossen hatte. Sayaka erinnert sich allerdings nicht daran, sich in eine Hexe verwandelt zu haben. Bevor sie dann gegen Walpurgisnacht antritt, entschuldigt sie sich bei Homura, indem sie sagt, dass sie ihre Handlungen missverstanden hat und beide Madoka beschützen wollen. Sayaka fügt hinzu, dass sie ihr etwas schuldig ist und versucht sich bei ihr zu bedanken. Bevor Homura dann die Zeit neu startet, wird sie dabei gesehen, wie sie gegen Walpurgisnacht antritt. 'Sayaka im Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable' *Es gibt eine Sayaka-Route im Spiel, welche anders ist als die im Anime. Das Szenario wurde hier von Gen Urobuchi überwacht, der auch für das Drehbuch des Animes verantwortlich war. Allerdings gibt es hier mehrere unterschiedliche Entwicklungen. In einer anderen Route ist es möglich, Sayaka davon abzuhalten, sich in eine Hexe zu verwandeln. Dadurch ist sie dann in der Lage, mit den anderen Magical Girls an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen. **Es ist auch gut möglich, ein besseres oder ein brutaleres Ende als das im Anime zu erhalten. Beides hängt von der Wahl des Spielers ab. Es ist ebenso gut möglich, Sayaka sowohl in ihrer als auch in Homuras Route davon abzuhalten, sich in eine Hexe zu verwandeln. *Kyoko kann sie davon abhalten, zu einer zu werden. *In der Bonusroute redet Sayaka mit Hitomi über Kyōsuke. Nach ihrer Konfrontation gesteht sie ihm ihre Liebe und ihre Identität als Magical Girl. 'Sayaka in Rebellion' 'Die Barriere der Hexe Homulilly' Vor Beginn des Films locken die Inkubatoren Homuras Soul Gem in eine Art Isolierungsfeld, welches den „Kreislauf“ nicht durchlässt. Dadurch wird eine Barriere im Soul Gem gebildet. Sayaka betritt gemeinsam mit Madoka und dem Magical Girl Nagisa Momoe die Barriere. Um die Inkubatoren davon abzuhalten, den „Kreislauf“ zu beobachten - welcher ihnen mehr Informationen über das System der Hexen geben würde, als sie eigentlich brauchen -, vertraut sich Madoka mit ihren Erinnerungen und Kräften Sayaka und Nagisa an. Homuras Barriere ist eine Art falsches, idealisiertes Mitakihara. Dieses verändert die Erinnerungen der Menschen, die darin gefangen sind, komplett. Sayaka ist zwar nicht von den Veränderungen betroffen (was entweder daran liegt, dass sie mit dem „Kreislauf“ oder mit Madokas Erinnerungen vertraut wurde), aber spielt bei dem Plan mit, Kyubey hinters Licht zu führen. Als der Film anfängt, ist sie wieder eine Schülerin der Mitakihara-Mittelschule und kämpft gemeinsam mit anderen Magical Girls gegen die Nightmares (Monster, die speziell in der Barriere erschaffen worden sind, um den Magical Girls einen Feind zum Kämpfen zu liefern). Es wird gezeigt, dass sie Kyoko näher steht, welche jetzt auch ihre und Madokas Klassenkameradin ist. Obwohl Sayaka vorgibt, dass ihre Erinnerungen verschwunden sind, passt sie sich besser an als im Anime. Es wird hier angedeutet, dass sie sich an alles, was in den vorherigen Timelines geschehen ist, erinnern kann. Als Hitomi wegen Kyōsuke einen der Nightmares gebärt, macht Sayaka die scherzhafte Bemerkung, sie habe sich einen unsensiblen Freund ausgesucht. Als der Nightmare besiegt wird, reinigt sie ihre Freundin. Homura fängt an die Wahrheit hinter der Barriere aufzudecken und verdächtigt sofort Bebe, Nagisas Verkleidungsform. Das bringt sie in einen Konflikt mit Mami, der damit endet, dass sie unfähig gemacht wird. Sayaka rettet sie und schimpft sie anschließend aus, weil sie sich mit Mami gestritten und Bebe verdächtigt hat. Als Homura daraufhin versucht die Zeit anzuhalten, verhindert sie es, indem sie ihr Schwert in ihr Schild stößt. Danach schimpft sie Homura wieder aus, weil diese sich zu viel auf die Magie der Zeit verlässt, und beide diskutieren die Natur der Barriere aus. Ihr wird klar, dass die Hexe unter einem der fünf Magical Girls sein muss. Sayaka fragt Homura, ob es richtig ist, jemanden zu töten, der nach einer fröhlichen Welt sucht. Anstatt zu antworten, erinnert sich diese daran, dass sie nicht existieren sollte. Daraufhin fragt sie, wer sie eigentlich ist. Sie antwortet, dass sie genau diejenige ist, für die sie sie hält. Homura sieht dann das Spiegelbild von Oktavia in einer Pfütze und attackiert Sayaka. Diese kann entkommen, aber sagt zu ihr, dass sie darüber nachdenken sollte, ob sie wirklich das falsche Mitakihara zerstören will. Letzten Endes wird ihr klar, dass sie die Hexe ist, woraufhin sie sich in Homulilly verwandelt. Kyubey sagt Madoka, dass sie ihre wahren Kräfte offenbaren soll, um Homura zu retten. Doch Sayaka erwidert, sie solle ihm nicht zuhören und sticht sich selbst nieder, um Oktavia mitsamt einer Armee an Familiaren anderer Hexen herbeizurufen. Diese kämpfen gegen Homulillys Familiaren und attackieren die Decke der Barriere, in einem Versuch, sie zu zerbrechen. Während des Kampfes wird Sayaka von Kyoko gerettet und gibt zu, dass sie es bereut hat, diese am Ende zu verlassen. Beide kämpfen gemeinsam gegen die Familiaren, und Oktavia benutzt Kyokos Speer, um ein weiteres Loch in die Barriere zu schlagen. Am Ende zerbricht Madoka die Decke der Barriere und offenbart Kyubeys Isolierungsfeld. Sie erreicht die menschliche Homura, und beide zerstören es von innen. Nach dem Verschwinden der Barriere steigt die Ultimative Madoka vom Himmel herab, um ihren Soul Gem wiederzuerlangen. Aber dieser wurde aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen in der Barriere verändert, und sie berührt Madoka, bevor diese ihr Soul Gem löscht. Homuras Handlungen zerreißen dadurch die Realität, und Madoka wird von ihrem göttlichen Ich getrennt. Sayaka wird von Farben umhüllt, die aus dem Soul Gem brechen und sich dann im Universum verteilen. 'Akuma Homuras Universum' Als ein selbsternannter Dämon kreiert Homura ein neues Universum. Sayaka ist aus unbekannten Gründen die einzige, die ihre Erinnerungen wiedererhält. Sie konfrontiert sie damit, dass sie nicht mehr zum „Kreislauf“ zurückkehren kann und fragt sie, warum sie ein Fragment davon gestohlen hat. Homura antwortet darauf, dass sie nur Madokas Existenz als Mensch gestohlen hat, und dass es als Dämon nur notwendig wäre, sich gegen den Gott aufzulehnen. Sayaka ruft wieder ihre Hexenform herbei und fragt sie, ob sie das Universum zerstören möchte. Sie sagt, es sei eine gute Idee, da alle Geister zerstört seien. Wenn die Zeit kommt, meint sie, dass sie froh sein würde, wenn sie ihr Feind wäre. Homura fragt nach, ob Sayaka sich ihr wirklich entgegenstellen kann und klatscht in die Hände, was dazu führt, dass Oktavia verschwindet. Dann teilt sie ihr mit, dass ihre Erinnerungen verändert wurden. Sie erwidert darauf, dass sie irgendwann mal ein Teil von etwas Größerem war, sich aber nicht daran erinnern kann, wie sie sich gefühlt hat. Homura schlägt ihr vor, loszulassen und zu akzeptieren, wieder zu ihrem menschlichen Leben zurückzukehren, doch Sayaka entgegnet, dass sie, auch wenn ihre Erinnerungen weg seien, eine Sache niemals vergessen würde - Homura Akemi ist ein Dämon. Trotz dieser Bedrohung einigen sich beide darauf, dass sie in Madokas Nähe wenigstens so tun sollten, als würden sie miteinander auskommen. Homura verschwindet, und in der nächsten Szene wird Sayaka von Hitomi und Kyōsuke in Empfang genommen und begrüßt. Obwohl sie ihre Erinnerungen verloren hat, sagt sie, dass sie darüber unendlich glücklich sei. Hitomi meint, sie sage merkwürdige Sachen. Diese gibt sich lachend einverstanden. Ein Schuss ihrer Hand zeigt, dass ihr Ring und die Markierung ihres Soul Gems nach wie vor da sind. Trotzdem wird angezeigt, dass ihr Name verschwunden ist, woraus gedeutet wird, dass ihre Kräfte entweder weg oder versteckt sind. Am Ende des Films ist Sayaka dabei zu sehen, wie sie sich mit Kyoko amüsiert. Es wird angedeutet, dass beide sich in dieser neuen Welt immer noch sehr nahe stehen. Trivia „Ich werde ein anderes Magical Girl als der Rest. Ich hab mich entschieden. Es ist mir zuwider, mich mit Menschen zusammenzutun, die andere Menschen benutzen und sie im Stich lassen. Eine Gegenleistung brauch ich nicht. Die Zauberkraft, die mir zur Verfügung steht, werde ich nicht für mich einsetzen. Ich werde dann sterben, wenn ich keine Hexen mehr töten kann. Dann hab ich es aber auf meine Weise getan - und das finde ich dann auch okay.“ *Das erste Schriftzeichen in ihrem Namen (美) bedeutet „Schönheit“, und das zweite (樹) bedeutet „Baum“. Ihr Name kann auch mit den Schriftzeichen (幹) oder (神酒) geschrieben werden. Hier bedeutet das erste „Baumstamm“, und die anderen bedeuten „Gabe an die Götter“. *Ihr Nachname kann auch als Vorname benutzt werden. *Ihr Vorname ist in Hiragana geschrieben und hat keine besondere Bedeutung. Das Wort sayaka (さやか【明か／清か) kann auf Japanisch „klar“, „frisch“ oder „hell“ bedeuten. *Ein chinesischer Fan des Animes hat die Kanji (沙耶香) für ihren Namen verwendet. Diese haben auch keine richtige Bedeutung (沙 „Sand“, 耶 „Fragezeichen“ und 香 „wohlriechend“) und werden im Japanischen hauptsächlich dafür verwendet, das Wort sayaka als einen Namen zu repräsentieren. Ein richtiges Schriftzeichen ihres Namens existiert im Japanischen nicht. **Eine chinesische Fanübersetzung ihres Namens (爽) kann „frisch“ oder „hell“ bedeuten. *Sie beschreibt sich selbst als eine geborene „petit bourgeois“, was auf Französisch „petty bourgeois“ bedeutet. Das wiederum heißt, dass ihre Familie zumindest aus der Mittelschicht ist, aber keineswegs aus der Oberklasse (trotz der Tatsache, dass ihre Wohnung um einiges größer als die einer normalen Familie aus der Mittelschicht ist). *Auch wenn ihr Charakterdesign sie mit einem zweischneidigen Schwert darstellt, benutzt sie im Anime ein säbelartiges Katana. Im Mange hingegen verwendet sie das Schwert ihres Charakterdesigns. *In einem Interview wurde gesagt, „Sayakas Persönlichkeit basiert auf einem Charakter von Gen Urobuchi“. **In der fünften Folge sagte Madoka, dass Sayaka handelt, bevor sie nachdenkt und sich schnell mit anderen streiten kann. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist sie freundlich, mutig und tut alles für ihre Mitmenschen. Homura sagte dazu, dass ihre gute Seite fatal für ein Magical Girl sein kann. Ihre Freundlichkeit würde zu Ignoranz und ihr Mut zu Leichtsinnigkeit werden, und sie würde nie für ihre harte Arbeit belohnt werden. *Als sich Sayaka in der achten Folge verwandelt hatte, war laut Gen Urobuchi das Schicksal der beiden Männer im Zug anders interpretiert worden. Auch wenn sie die beiden Männer im Anime nicht getötet hat, ist ihnen das im Manga wiederfahren. **Diese Szene basiert auf einem richtigen Event, was der Autor Gen Urobuchi mit angesehen hatte. *In einem anderen Interview sagte Shinbo, er habe Sayaka gemocht und Gen gefragt, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, sie wiederzubeleben. Doch dieser meinte, es sei unmöglich. **Ob er bei seiner Antwort gelächelt hat, ist unbekannt. *Sayakas Schwert hat auch eine Scheide, welche allerdings nie im Anime benutzt wurde. *Wenn sich Sayaka in ein Magical Girl verwandelt, verschwinden ihre Haarklammern. **Shinbo und Aoki haben gedacht, es wäre besser, stattdessen etwas anderes in ihren Haaren zu befestigen. Sie hat versucht ein anderes Haarband in Form eines Sterns oder einer Kugel hinzuzufügen. Allerdings fand sie, das würde dann eher so aussehen, als würde sie im Kampf gegen die Hexen spielen, weswegen die Idee auf Eis gelegt wurde. Urobuchi fand den Umhang auch auffällig genug. ***Im ersten Band von Manga Time Kirara Magica wurde Sayaka in ihrem Verwandlungszustand gezeigt. Dort trug sie eine neue Haarklammer in der Form von ƒƒ, welche die Notenschrift für „fortissimo“ oder „sehr laut“ darstellen soll. Diese trifft auf ihre Melodie und ihre mutige Persönlichkeit zu. Scheinbar hätte die Crew dadurch ein Design gefunden, mit dem alle einverstanden waren. ****Die Crew hatte auch endlich die Chance ergriffen, ihr die Haarklammer im Film zu geben. Laut Shinbo kann das als eine Art Entschädigung wahrgenommen werden, da sie einer der Charaktere ist, der immer ihrem Schicksal erliegt. *Laut Gen Urobuchi würde Sayaka niemals mit Kyōsuke glücklich werden, selbst wenn sie mit ihm zusammenkommen würde. *Ihre Synchronsprecherin Eri Kitamura lieh ihrer Stimme auch einem anderen Magical Girl, dessen Vorname auch Miki war. Dieses Magical Girl ist aus dem Anime „Fresh PreCure“. *In einem Interview wurde gefragt, ob Madoka und Sayaka auch mal normale Sachen anstatt ihrer Schuluniform tragen. Darauf antwortete Shinbo, er habe vergessen, eine Szene einzufügen, in der sie normale Sachen tragen, und er bedaure das. **Als eine Art Entschädigung trägt sie im Opening des Filmes Rebellion normale Klamotten. Spekulationen und Beobachtungen „Im selben Maße, wie ich jemandem Glück gebracht habe, musste ich über jemand anderen einen Fluch bringen. So funktionieren wir Magical Girls. Ich hab doch Recht, oder etwa nicht?“ *Nach der ersten Folge hatten viele geglaubt, Sayaka sei die Hexe aus Madokas Traum. Diese Vermutung wurde jedoch nach der achten und neunten Folge widerlegt, weil sie sich da als eine Hexe offenbart hatte, die vollkommen anders aussah als die, die Madoka gesehen hatte. *Wenn sie ihre Magie einsetzt, sind oftmals Musiknoten in ihrer Nähe zu erkennen, was mit ihrem Wunsch, Kyōsukes Hand zu heilen, zusammenhängen kann. **Das erklärt auch, weshalb Sayaka eine starke Ausdauer hat und dazu in der Lage ist, sich selbst zu heilen. Im Kampf kann sie ihre Heilfähigkeiten mit Techniken kombinieren, die ihre Sinne trennen und jeglichen Schmerz blockieren. Dadurch ist sie eine beinahe unbesiegbare Kämpferin. *Sayaka scheint eine extrem schwarz-weiße und idealistische Sichtweise der Liebe gehabt zu haben, welche zu ihrem Zusammenbruch beitrug. Sie schloss den Pakt mit Kyubey, um den Arm des Jungen zu heilen, den sie liebt (Kyōsuke). Aber nachdem sie die Wahrheit dieses Paktes herausgefunden hatte, meinte sie, sie könne nicht mehr auf ihn zugehen. Das wurde durch Hitomis selbstbewussteres Verhalten noch schlimmer, welches dazu führte, dass sie statt Sayaka mit ihm zusammenkam. Das führte dazu, dass sie depressiv wurde und sich weigerte, Hilfe von anderen anzunehmen (besonders von Kyoko, Homura und Madoka). Sie würde entweder sterben wollen oder selbst töten, um ihren eigenen Schmerz zu trüben. *Sayaka ist das einzige Magical Girl der Reihe, das einen Umhang trägt. **Dieser könnte ihre Rolle als Ritter oder als Held für die Gerechtigkeit deutlicher betonen - es ist sozusagen ihr Wunsch, ein Vorbild wie Mami zu werden. *Ihr Entersäbel ist eine ziemlich bekannte Waffe für Seemänner und Piraten. Dadurch soll wahrscheinlich auch das Element Wasser mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht werden. **In verschiedenen Religionen und der Mythologie ist das Wasser ein Element des Heilens und der Reinheit. Es gibt auch einige Rituale, in denen es integriert wird. *Es scheint so, als hätte Sayaka nicht immer den Pakt mit Kyubey geschlossen. Was dann mit ihr passiert, ist nicht bekannt. Aber es ist bekannt, dass sie zu einer Hexe wird, wann immer sie den Pakt schließt. *Den Grief Seed, den Madoka in der dritten Timeline verwendet hat, um Homuras Soul Gem zu reinigen, kann Sayaka selbst sein. Das wird dadurch bewiesen, dass sich auf dem Grief Seed fünf Linien befinden, die so aussehen wie Notenlinien. **Diese Theorie wird auch noch durch die Tatsache unterstützt, dass das Symbol von Sayakas Soul Gem gesehen werden kann; außerdem ähnelt der Grief Seed sehr der Abbildung von Oktavias, welcher im Spiel gezeigt wird. *In der Blu-Ray-Version wird Sayakas Verwandlung in ein Magical Girl mit einem Bildschirm von Partituren und Noten begleitet. **Es wird vermutet, dass diese aus dem Lied A Maiden's Prayer kommen, welches von der Polin Tekla Bądarzewska-Baranowska komponiert wurde. ***Der Text dieses Liedes kann man als Sayakas Gebet interpretieren, Kyōsukes Hand wie durch ein Wunder heilen zu lassen. Sie hat auch die Vorahnung, dass sie stirbt. *Sie nennt andere Hauptcharaktere nur beim Vornamen, außer Homura und Mami. **Wie Sayaka Homura nennt, variiert in jeder Timeline. Das spiegelt wider, wie sie diese sieht. **Im Novel steht, dass sie sich schnell mit ihren Klassenkameraden anfreunden und gut unterhalten kann. *Auf der Drama CD 2: Sunny Day Life wird der Eindruck vermittelt, dass sie keine gute Schülerin ist. **Es wird sogar schlimmer - selbst wenn Madokas Ergebnisse schlecht sind, sind sie besser als Sayakas. ***Man sieht auch, dass sie für gewöhnlich im Unterricht schläft. 'Sayakas Abschied' „Das reicht mir jetzt auch schon. Wirklich. Ich wollte nur noch ein einziges Mal sein wunderschönes Spiel hören. Ich wollte immer, dass noch viel mehr Leute in den Genuss dieses fantastischen Geigenspiels kommen. Dass ich eine Erinnerung daran habe, reicht mir völlig aus. Ich bereue nichts mehr.“ *Sayaka stirbt zwar auch in dieser neuen Welt, aber dieses Mal stirbt sie, ohne irgendetwas zu bereuen. *Auch wenn sie der einzige Charakter ist, der in Madokas neuer Welt tot bleibt (aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie ihre gesamte Magie verbraucht hat), nehmen viele Fans an, dass ihre Seele sich jetzt auf derselben Existenzebene befindet, in der Madoka lebt, und von der aus diese mit Sayaka über alle anderen Magical Girls wachen wird. Das kann daran liegen, dass die beiden dazu in der Lage waren, sich ein letztes Mal zu treffen, um Kyōsuke beim Spielen zuzuhören. **Allerdings kann es auch daran liegen, dass Madoka persönlich zu jedem Magical Girl gekommen ist, bevor diese gestorben sind. Und bevor sie von ihrem menschlichen Ich getrennt wurde, hat sie die Magical Girls bloß sterben lassen. Zwar hätte sie Sayaka während ihres Treffens einfach mitnehmen können, aber gegen Ende wurde sie zu einer Göttin. **Laut Mami verschwindet der Geist eines Magical Girls, kurz bevor dieses sich etwas gewünscht hat, was Verzweiflung auf der Welt verursacht. **Es wird angenommen, dass Madokas Anwesenheit dafür da ist, um Sayaka zu helfen, nach vorne zu sehen und ihr Ende zu erleichtern, sodass sie es nicht bereut. ***Sie informiert ihre Freundin darüber, dass sie zwar ihr Schicksal hätte ändern können, aber dadurch wahrscheinlich auch Kyōsukes beeinträchtigt hätte und er dann auch nicht mehr die Geige spielen könnte. Also hat sie beschlossen, Sayakas Entscheidung zu respektieren, was diese akzeptiert. *In Madokas neu erschaffener Timeline ist sie nicht nur dazu in der Lage, bei Kyōsukes Auftritt dabei zu sein, sondern sie bekommt auch die Gelegenheit, am Ende zu einem Ritter der Gerechtigkeit zu werden. Dadurch wird ihr Schicksal, zu einer Hexe zu werden, ausgelöscht. **Es scheint, als würde sich Sayaka auch in der neuen Timeline an ihre Freundin erinnern. Das hängt mit ihrer Unterhaltung der letzten Folge zusammen, als sie ihm in einer privaten Sitzung beim Spielen zuhört. Sayaka gesteht Madoka, dass sie ihrer Freundin eine Menge Ärger gebracht habe. Dadurch kann man annehmen, dass sie sich der Situation bewusst ist oder immerhin versteht, dass sie ihr wegen ihrer Sturheit (und wahrscheinlich auch ihren anderen Freunden) viele Schmerzen in den vorherigen Timelines zugefügt hatte. Diese führten unter anderem zu ihrer Verwandlung in eine Hexe. ***In dieser Szene sagt Madoka: „Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Denn um dich zu retten, musste ich alles auslöschen. Und auch diese Zukunft wird sich wieder im Nichts auflösen.“ Es wird hiermit angedeutet, dass sich diese Szene vor dem Neustart des Universums abspielt. Die Sayaka Miki aus der neuen Welt würde sich nicht an Madoka erinnern. ****In Rebellion wird bekanntgegeben, dass sie sich an alles aus den vorherigen Timelines erinnern kann. *Auf einem Panel im Jahre 2012 hat Urobuchi den Grund für ihren Tod erklärt: „Shinbo hat in einer Sitzung vorgeschlagen, dass Sayaka Miki in der Geschichte am Leben gelassen werden könnte. Aber ich war davon überzeugt, dass es wichtig sei, sie sterben zu lassen, damit das Publikum wirklich verstehen würde, warum Madoka gegen Ende zu einer Göttin geworden ist. Nachdem alles getan war, sagte Shinbo, dass die Höhe der Verantwortung auf einem Mädchen aus der Mittelschule läge, und dass genau das zu viel sei. Im Film werden wir darauf genauer eingehen.“ Galerie 'Eigentliche Zeichnungen' Sayaka Miki Anime Design-1-.jpg 381px-Sayaka Miki Original Design-1-.jpg|Sayakas Charakterdesign. KyoSaya-1-.jpg|Sayaka als Kind. Artbook Sayaka Sword Drawing 1-1-.jpg|Zeichnungen. Sayaka blade-1-.png|Sayakas Entersäbel. Ume madoka-1-.jpg|Ein Ausschnitt des 4-koma Megami Magazine. Madoka BD2 Ume 4koma TL-1-.png BD 4 Ume 4koma TL-1-.jpg Apricot +6-1-.jpg 10-1-.jpg|Sayaka x Kyoko. Apricot +9-1-.jpg|Erster Teil einer Fanübersetzung von Sayaka x Kyoko. Ume sensei doujin kyosaya 1-1-.jpg|Zweiter Teil einer Fanübersetzung von Sayaka x Kyoko. 15-1-.jpg|Sayaka wirkt vernarrt. Artbook Sayaka Drawing 1-1-.jpg BLT Sayaka Illustration-1-.jpg BD 3 Scan 9-1-.jpg Newtype 07 2011 p12 p13-1-.jpg MM 09.2011 Sayaka-1-.jpg SayakaInOrikoMagica-1-.png|Sayakas Auftritt in Puella Magi Oriko Magica. Sayaka prodsketch-1-.jpg|Die ersten Entwürfe von Sayaka. Nitroblog sayaka kyoko comiket-1-.jpg Chibi Sayaka-1-.jpg PMMMO-Sayaka-1-.png|Sayaka in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Online. Yande.re 231129-1-.jpg 'Screenshots' 'Sayaka als ein gewöhnliches Mädchen' Sayaka Madoka ep1-1-.jpg|Sayaka beschützt Madoka in der ersten Folge. Spiked bat-1-.jpg|Als Sayaka ihren Schläger schwingt, verwandelt er sich in eine stachelige Keule. Height of 3girls-1-.jpg|Sayaka ist nicht die größte der dreien. Madoka Sayaka Hitomi-1-.gif|Sayaka und ihre Freundinnen. Madoka Sayaka Hitomi playing-1-.gif|Madoka, Sayaka und Hitomi haben Spaß zusammen. Sayaka having lunch-1-.gif|Sayaka ist mit ihren Freundinnen essen. Sayaka put out Homura-1-.gif|Sayaka „vertreibt“ Homura mit einem Feuerlöscher. Sayaka smile-1-.gif|Sayaka lacht. Sayaka pointing madoka face-1-.gif|Sayaka zeigt auf Madoka. Sayaka crying-1-.gif|Sayaka weint. Sayaka feels happy-1-.gif|Sayaka ist glücklich. Sayaka sleeping during lesson-1-.gif|Sayaka schläft im Unterricht. Pmmm-06525-1-.jpg Head tilt-1-.jpg Pmmm-09375-1-.jpg Pmmm-17725-1-.jpg Pmmm-21350-1-.jpg 'Sayaka als Magical Girl' Sayaka becomes Puella Magi-1-.gif|Sayaka wird zum Magical Girl. Sayaka screenshot on BD DVD-1-.jpg Sayaka-music-healing-circles-1-.jpg Embarassed Sayaka-1-.gif|Sayaka ist verlegen. Sayaka transformation-1-.gif|Sayakas Verwandlung. BD Sayaka henshin-1-.gif Sayaka transform BD-1-.gif Sayaka Final Attack-1-.gif Sayaka fighting with Kyoko-1-.gif|Der erste Teil von Sayakas und Kyokos Kampf. Sayaka fighting with Kyoko2-1-.gif|Der zweite Teil von Sayakas und Kyokos Kampf. Sayaka knocked out by Homura-1-.gif|Sayaka wird von Homura ausgenoggt. Sayaka and Kyoko-1-.gif|Sayaka und Kyoko. Sayaka get mad-1-.gif|Sayaka wird wütend. Baka-1-.jpg|Sayaka ist verzweifelt. Sayaka ring-1-.png|Sayakas Ring. Sayaka soul gem-1-.jpg|Sayakas Soul Gem. Ep5 sayaka sword routine-1-.jpg 433107-1-.jpg E4 sayaka charge-1-.jpg Pmmm-30050-1-.jpg Pmmm-27600-1-.jpg Pmmm-30025-1-.jpg Pmmm-29750-1-.jpg Sayaka becomes a witch-1-.gif|Sayaka verwandelt sich in eine Hexe. 'Sayaka als Hexe' Sayaka transformation witch-1-.gif|Sayaka verwandelt sich in eine Hexe. Sayaka grief seed-1-.gif Sayaka witch-1-.png|Sayakas Hexenform von vorne. Sayaka witch4-1-.png|Sayakas Hexenform von der Seite.